Kaio
Name: Kaio. He has no other known names. Subject: Headmaster Race: Kaio is of an unknown race, and it is unknown if he is the only member of his race or the last member of it. He doesn’t wear clothing but this is no issue, as he is covered in a kind of shiny hide that almost looks like a carapace. Age: Unknown. Appearance: Kaio has a humanoid build with a reptilian tail. He has a large cranium with batlike ears, and equally large milky-white eyes without pupils. His hands have three paw-like fingers and his feet have two paw-like toes, neither are very developed and probably would be relatively clumsy with manipulating things like pencils or tools. His legs are animal-like, but his arms and body are very human-esque. His limbs are all skinny, from genetics or lack of use is unknown, but none of his bones show under his shiny black skin which seems almost akin to a beetle up close. But despite being carapace-like, there are no gaps for joint movement, yet he can move his limbs without hindrance. It would be easier to distinguish what his skin was made of if anyone had ever touched him before, but no student nor teacher has ever had the chance. Personality: Kaio is shrouded in mystery. He does seem to be very wise, however, and has a very subtle sense of humor… though it’s not even known if his humor is intentional or not. He tends to show up when he is needed and then vanish just as quickly when his work is done, and he seems to enjoy being a harbinger of karma. He tends to say only what is needed, and nothing more or less. But every word is effective. Dragon Companion: If Kaio has a dragon companion, it has never been seen before. What did they do during the war?: No one knows. Why are they teaching here?: It’s anyone’s guess. Abilities: Kaio has extremely potent telekinetic abilities. Since these abilities are not magical, they can affect even races with natural immunities to magical manipulation. While he can attack by lifting and throwing opponents, he can become the ultimate defensive tank by cancelling out all abilities and disabling magic within a thirty-foot radius. A race that is naturally strong will find themselves as strong as the average human, and no magic can be used in his circle of ability if he so wills it. He can also pick things up with his mind, but because he must focus on the object to make it levitate, with every pound he picks up his circle of ability nullification lessens. When completely focused, Kaio can lift four tons. Likes: Seeing comradery brings a smile to his face. Dislikes: Seeing things used at the wrong time, like bicycles being ridden indoors or people trying to fish off the top of the building. Rumors: There are so many rumors about Kaio it’s not even funny. One notable rumor is that if you try to ride a bicycle in the halls, he will show up and inform you that it is not the time to use that.